When Heaven's Angels Cry
by M. L. Zhang
Summary: Millardo walked into the room. “I see it is true that our perfect soldier has returned to us from beyond the grave.” Relena nodded. “Does his presence make you happy little sister?” Relena hesitated for a second....
1. To Be Forever Out Of Her Life

I'll make it short: I do not own Gundam Wing. I'll repeat, I do not own Gundam Wing! Please enjoy and please review. Domo.-(thanks-in Japanese)  
  
Just When Things Get Good, It All Ends  
  
By: Mitsukai  
  
Chapt 1: With Every Ending, There Is Always A Begining  
  
A tall young man, about 5ft. 11in. with unruly amber hair and Prussian blue eyes as hard as steel sits stiffly in his immobile gundam. He stares with deep intensity at the site that lies before his emotionless and unreadable eyes. Eyes that are supposed to be the doorway to the soul, but this young man's doorway is closed. His hands grip the controls in tight fists.  
  
Below him in the dark, quiet void of outer space, the remnants of a long and strenuous battle can be viewed. A few of Earth's colonies have survived and they appear desolate and dark. The electricity has been cut off. Bits and pieces of the humanoid batteling machines called mobile suits float around aimlessly, burning with fire. Anyone who piloted those suits are bound to be dead; almost everything in space was blown to pieces by endless years of pointless war.  
  
The young man's face was set in anger and beneath the anger lies years of pain and suffering. His dark brown eyebrows furrowed together in rage. Sweat dripped down his forehead in beads and soaked the clothes that lay on his tense and taut body. His soft lips were pressed together in a fierce grimance. The strong muscles of his arms contracted with each time he clenched his piloting controls tighter.  
  
"I should have been able to prevent this. What kind of person am I? Such destruction and pain and,...and mostly caused by my strong will to fight." Then after all the minuets of tense frustration, his head dropped to his chest, and his muscles relaxed; he had finally brokendown.  
  
Unhurriedly and soundlessly, tears welled up in this undauntable pilot's eyes. He still refused to cry and he tried to hold back the tears. He lifted his head and gazed; now sadly at the scene that layed before him.  
  
"And to think,...I used to get a thrill from all this destruction and killing. I enjoyed it,...enjoyed it until that one day. That day,...I met her."  
  
The tears now caught this audacious soilder off guard, they flowed freely from his eyes and slid down his cheeks silently. A few tear drops drifted to the corners of his mouth and the young man tasted the bitter flavor of his own tears.  
  
He looked at the desolate battle scene through cloudy eyes, but then his toughts and memories took hold. The battle field disappeared from his vision and was replaced by a wavering image of a young woman. She was standing in a medow, her long golden hair was pulled back; the wind made strands of hair fly gracefully into and out of her face. Her velvety hazel eyes stared into the young man's frigid, icy blue eyes. Her lips were in a firm ,but pleasant smile. Her complextion was fair and her skin was a milky shade of white. The warm sun iluminated her body, as if to give her an angelic glow. She was wearing an ankle length silk dress of pearly white. The fabric gathered under her breasts and flowed out from there, the neckline was cut out in a v-shape, and the sleaves flowed down in a bell shape around her slender wrists. The wind rumpled the silken fabric, and coiled around her slim body. To this young man she looked so real, so realistic that he spoke to his own memory.  
  
"Re-Relena?!" He looked suprised to see her and he felt ashamed that he hadn't spoken to her since that last time. He looked away from her. His envisioned memory reached out a hand and pulled his face back to face 'hers'.  
  
"Relena. I'm so, so sorry." She just smiled at him. "I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused you and what this long war did to you. I should have taken on more pacifist ways. I could have some how spared you in some way- if I had done that." She just continued to smile at him. "I don't think that you'll ever be, or feel the same again. But, even through it all, I-I,...I still lov-." He still couldn't get that phrase to leave his lips. Just when he couldn't say it, the image of this youthful woman vanished, and once again he was left staring at the fruits of his own destruction.  
  
Not too faraway four other gundam pilots were floating in a group together; all had similar thoughts and they were all facing this lone pilot. Abruptly, one of these pilots flew over to the young man. The young man could sense this other's approach, so he raised his gun at the gundam that appeared like it had bat wings and a farmer's scythe. The bat-like gundam halted dead in his tracks. The young man's gun rested under the other gundam's chin; ready to blow his head off.  
  
The bat gundam raised his arms in surrender and turned on his intercom to talk with young man. "Whoa buddy, no need to make a hasty decision. Especially one that involves killing your best friend." He laughed nervously.  
  
The young man lowered his gun. "D-Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"The one and only." Over the intercom screen the young man could see that the one called Duo was smiling broadly.  
  
"Sorry,..I didn't recognize you."  
  
"You didn't recognize me? Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yea, ....I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all."  
  
"Thinking about the war?" He then took a daring step and added, "And about Relena?"  
  
The young man's face hardened at hearing Duo say that name. "Sorry buddy. I didn't mean to mention her. I take that back."  
  
The young man glared at him and then he relaxed a bit. "It's ok. Anyway, I was thinking about her."  
  
"Yea, I wonder how she's doing." Duo looked toughtful.  
  
"Well. what I did was probably the best for her, but sometimes I wonder- ...." His thoughts drifted.  
  
"Heero, I understand how you must feel. I know that you did what you thought was best, but I wonder why did you do that to her?"  
  
His face then turned grim again. "I have my reasons."  
  
"Sorry I asked." He paused. "Well, I hope that her conditon improves."  
  
"Yea, so do I. I feel bad about what happened to her. I am to blame for the pain that she's going through. I could have prevented her pain,... and the pain of so many countless others. Some soilder I turned out to be." He laughed dryly.  
  
"All this distruction,.." Duo waved a hand at the results of the battle. "is not all your fault. It's everyone's fault, because human kind doesn't know how to live without conflict. Don't blame yourself for everything ok? Your not perfect, your allowed to make mistakes."  
  
"Yea, ok. I won't blame myself for the outcome of the war, although my mistakes took the lives of innocent people who didn't deserve to die. I do, however, blame myself for what happened to Relena."  
  
"I'm sure that her condition will improve. She'll get better, and I'm sure that she won't hold anything against you."  
  
Then a low, dull beeping sound erupted from the control panel of Duo's gundam. "Um, what's this?" He took a look at the panel and he found a little message on another screen. It read: Duo Maxwell, the war's over! Get your @$$ back on Earth. Besides, I miss you and wanna see you!-signed: Hilde. He laughed and smiled slightly, and he thought-That's Hilde for ya!  
  
He cleared the screen and then went back onto the screen to talk to Heero. "Sorry Heero. I gotta get back to Earth,-Hilde wants me back."  
  
"I can't see why." Heero smiled at his own joke.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't very nice." Then Duo bursted out laughing.-"I guess it was kinda funny. Well see ya around buddy."  
  
"Bye Duo."  
  
Duo snapped off his intercom. The Deathscythe Hell was reactivated. It's metal bat-like wings folded for flight and it's reaper scythe closed and was put away. He turned to face Heero in his mighty Wing Zero Custom and he nodded farewell. The moon lit up the frame of the gundam as it took off for Earth. Heero sat inside his gundam and watched his friend's departure.  
  
Heero then decided that he would go to Earth and see how Relena was doing. He was thinking about explaining things to her and that could take some work. He clicked off his screen and prepared his gundam for flight. The Wing Gundam's massive metallic wings folded and then the fire pack was ignited. Heero took off for Earth.  
  
Heero's powerful gundam flew through the Earth's atmosphere with ease and he was quickly on Earth; in Eurasia. He landed on a deserted beach, similar to the one that he had landed on when Operation M had just begun, and now he's landed here at the end of Operation M. The thought seemed both amusing and ironic to Heero. The only thing missing at his return on the beach is a young woman with goldenrod hair and soft eyes that were always full of the ecstacy of life.  
  
He quickly hid his gundam so it wouldn't cause any suspicion. Then he took off his space piloting suit and exchanged it for a pair of light blue jeans and a yellow tank top, along with a light blue long-sleeved shirt because the air was a bit chilly. He wondered around the streets of the city for a bit, trying to muster up the courage to go see Relena. He was remembering the last time they had seen each other. What had happened, what she saw, and what really happened,...and wether she knew the truth. His thoughts were so intense that a wave of past visions passed in front of his eyes.  
  
-\Flashback/-  
  
"Heero, must you go?" Relena's eyes looked straight into Heero's searchingly. Her hands were clasped around Heero's right forearm; holding him close to her.  
  
"Um,....yea. I have ta go." He looked uncompassionate and coldhearted, but inside the thought of leaving her was tearing him apart.  
  
"Then,...please take me with you." A couple of yards away a bomb went off and a building went up in flames and smoke. She looked at the devastation and then back to Heero and she pleaded to him with her eyes.  
  
He hesitated, then added. "I would take you, but...." his words drifted off and he looked away from her sad face.  
  
She wondered why he was acting so cold towards her, but then again she was talking about Heero; the man with no emotions. She reached out a trembling hand and brought his serious face back to look at her. "But,...why?"  
  
"You would be better off without me. My life is meaningless and I shouldn't be allowed to live after everything that I've done."  
  
She then looked angry. "Heero, your life is not meaningless, if you weren't alive, I wouldn't be able to find the strength to go on." Her words meant so much to Heero, that the expression on his face changed and he smiled at her.  
  
"Domo, Relena. But you are still better off without me around." His eyes then turned cold again, but this time that were as hard as steel and their intensity bore into Relena's eyes' warningly. Although she did not know it, but most of his anger, eventhough direct at her, was mainly anger he was feeling towards himself. He pulled his arm forcefully out of her grasp and jumped up into the cockpit of his gundam. He stood in the doorway of his cockpit.  
  
Another bomb went off in the not too far distance behind them. The buildings crashed to the ground and lit up in blazing flames, like huge bonfires. The flames from the destruction iluminated Heero and his tenacious Wing Zero Custom. His arm rested on the upper door frame as he rested his left leg over his right and he stared down, distantly, but tenderly at Relena. His expression had softened and he looked lovingly at her, but he doubted that she could tell.  
  
She did notice the change in his mannerisms. "Heero!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled up to him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ashiteru!...I love you Heero!"  
  
Instead of replying, he smiled, but he doubted that she could see that as well.  
  
The sound of machine guns was deafening and building around them. The amount of ash, smoke, and debris in the air doubled since they had been there. The air felt as hot as hell, and the humidity had seemed to have escalated. Buildings appeared to have morphed into towering flames, the city seemed to have turned into a hell on Earth. A destructive battle zone.  
  
A bomb was thrown in Heero's direction and his gundam lighted up in flames. The explosion was deafening, and the smoke made it hard to grasp even one breath. He had jumped down from his gundam and thrown Relena out of the reign of fire. She stared after him, her hands clamped over her ears, and she was yelling things to him.  
  
He couldn't descipher what she was saying and he looked over to her and with his eyes he pleaded with her to leave. She got the message, but it was as if her body had turned into cement and that she was glued in place were she stood.  
  
The flames jumped higher, they surrounded Heero like walls; they blocked all exists leading to freedom and life. It matter to him though, his pilot suit was flame proof and he knew that he wasn't in any real danger. The only thing is that Relena didn't know that he would be fine.  
  
"Heero! Come out! Hurry, time's running out!" a few seconds pause, "I don't want-I can't lose you! I need you to live!" She peered through teary eyes into the bright red and orange flames.  
  
Heero heard her clearly this time-(her screams were so shrill that he could distictly hear her), but he showed no sign that he had heard. The flames danced higher and Heero disappeared within them. Relena saw him no more. In reality, he had walked through the flames and left. Relena was left gazing into the flames with intense concentration, trying to depict Heero's strong figure. Her efforts proved futile, for he wasn't there.  
  
She sank to her knees in dispair, her head in her hands. The sobs came just then with tiny convulsions of pain that stabbed at her heart. "NO! Please, there has to be some mistake! He's alive, I just know he is!" In her aching heart though, she truly believed that he had just been reduced to nothing but ashes within those flames of devastation.  
  
Heero had climbed a hill of burnt debris, far away from Relena that she couldn't see him, but he could see her. He saw how depressed she looked and he felt so bad to do this to her; to make her believe that he was dead. He stole one more glance of her and her blew her a kiss.  
  
"It's better this way. I won't cause you anymore pain.......This is better for you." His voice wavered a bit and it held sorrow and regret. Then he turned around and walked away. To be forever out of her life.  
  
  
  
  
  
That it for now-I'll update soon-if I get enough reviews. Domo again and sayonara-(bye bye) 


	2. The Curse Of Love

Okay, I know that I have taken a long time to come out with the second chapter. I have been working on other fics and I have had a lot of homework. So, here it is and I hope you enjoy.  
  
When Heaven's Angels Cry  
  
By: KiMitsukai  
  
Chapter 2: The Curse of Love  
  
The sun shone down from the mid-morning sky, illuminating all it's rays touched. The breeze was cool for this lovely spring day. The rose buds were blooming early and they filled the air with their sweet perfume. The grass was lush, wet with late morning dew, and a brilliant shade of green.  
  
In a walled in English rose garden, just inside the Sanc Kingdom's palace walls, a young woman was sitting on the grass beneath the shade of a willow tree. Her back resting against the tree's cool trunk. She was reading, or so it appeared. She was really thinking of the past and how much she wished it could be changed.  
  
'I wonder what everything would be like, if Heero hadn't died that day. I-I just miss him so much. Then again, I can't forgive him for leaving me!' She thought as she had dropped her book and began plucking the petals off a daisy that she held in her hands. She leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the spring sunshine.  
  
Since her eyes were closed, she didn't notice the approach of another person. A tall young woman, probably in her late 20's was walking towards this young woman by the tree. She has short amythest hair and caring cobalt eyes. She was wearing a lieutenant's uniform. She bent down and laid a hand on the young woman's shoulder.  
  
The young woman was startled and her eyes flew open as she jumped up. She then calmed down when she realized who it was, she sat back down.  
  
"I'm sorry that I startled you Miss Relena." The amythest haired woman said.  
  
She smiled. "No, it's okay Miss Noin. I was just deep in thought."  
  
"You were thinking of Heero, ne? Today is the day that he died,....3 years ago." Relena nodded. "It's so sad. That boy caused you so much pain too!! He never cared about anything other than his missions,...no concern for human life. I'm glad he died, now he won't hurt you anymore."  
  
Regret hit her. "No, I shouldn't have said that. After all, he did save the Earth and her colonies. That shows that he cared about something at least." Relena nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's okay Miss Noin, sometimes I feel the same way that you do." She looked at the ground and then lifted her head and stared at the clouds. Thinking of her love, her lost soldier, her disappearing protector,...her missing half.  
  
Heero snapped out of his flashback to realize that he had stopped walking and people were beginning to stare. He glared at them all and then continued to walk down the sidewalk, hands in his pants pockets.  
  
"I have to know for sure-whether she's alright or not. My soul will not rest until I know the truth of what I did. I must go see her now."  
  
All the sudden a loud alarm goes blaring off and the storefront window on Heero's left smashes to pieces. A black-clad figure jumped through the window frame; he was holding a handgun in one hand and a duffel bag in the other, probably filled with stolen goods. His face was completely covered, all that could be seen was his wild violet eyes.  
  
Heero watched from the sidelines, trying to stay out of the way. This wasn't his fight. The figure's eyes slowly turned to lock with Heero's. Heero stared into them and saw something familiar in their deep violet pools of color. Then the figure's eyes narrowed and expressed anger and evil intent. The black-clad man lifted his gun and aimed it for Heero.   
  
Far down the now busy street, cops were running to the scene, guns drawn. Heero noticed, but acted unaware. The figure grinned maliciously as he cocked his gun. He laughed evilly as he pulled the trigger. The bullet shot from the gun's barrel chamber and was projected through the air with god-like speed; destined to meet Heero's lower chest. The cold steel bullet head pierced Heero's flesh and sliced through the layers of skin. Each ruptured layer caused Heero pain. The bullet than shot out through his back, and flew off to disintegrate. He clamped a hand over his wound, warm fresh red blood running through his fingers. Small red blood droplets staining the concrete sidewalk. He looked up and into the figure's eyes questioningly as he fell to his knees.   
  
The man was taken aback by Heero's reaction. He expected Heero to attack him,...even kill him. However, now was not the time to find out what went wrong. The black clothed figure took off down a side street just as the police reached Heero.  
  
The leading officer in command walked up to Heero and bent down to at eye level with him. "Sir,...are you okay?"   
  
Heero looked up into the concerned officer's eyes. "I'm fine....nothing new for me."  
  
The officer recognized that voice. "Heero? Heero Yuy?"  
  
Heero stared at this young man cautiously. "I am he. How do you know of me?"  
  
The officer smiled. "I am the OZ soldier that you saved at the battle of MO 3, in space.   
  
Heero nodded, affirming the memory. "Yes, I remember now.." Slowly he stood up, keeping a hand over his wound. The officer stood up with him. "Your name was?....."  
  
The officer blushed, embarrassed. "I'm so impolite, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm   
  
Shuyi Einji. Are you sure that your alright? Maybe I should take you to the hospital, that wound doesn't look so good."  
  
"No, it's okay." He thought for a moment. "Hey Shuyi, there is one thing that you could do for me." He then switched his gaze from Shuyi to a car parked on the street.  
  
In the next moment Heero and Officer Shuyi were speeding down the highway, like bats out of hell---in Shuyi's cop car. The sirens were blaring and the lights were flashing. Other cars hurriedly moved out of their way for them. In 15 minuets, they had arrived at the front doors of the Sanc Kingdom's palace.   
  
Heero turned to look at Shuyi. "Thanks."  
  
He smiled. "Hey, don't mention it. Think of it as a wartime favor. After all you saved my life, this is the least I can do for you." He then took a small white and blue business card out of his pocket and handed it to Heero. "If you ever need any legal help, call me."  
  
Heero took the card and pocketed it. "Thanks, I will." He hesitated getting out of the car.   
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go marry her before I do!" He teased.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes at his friend while smirking. He got of of the car and slammed the door behind him. "Hey! Be careful with this beauty! It's an import." Heero ignored Shuyi's comment as he reached the front door. He waved as Shuyi drove away, sirens and lights flaring.  
  
Heero walked up to the front door; apparently not in a hurry. He stared at the finished oak of the door, deciding if he should just turn around. Slowly, he raised his hand in a fist up to the wooden structure and rapped against it. After four knocks the door was opened to reveal an elderly man with snow colored hair wearing a tux as well.  
  
The old man looked at Heero like he had just seen a ghost. "Heero? Is-Is it really you?"   
  
Heero nodded.   
  
"You're alive? I figured as much. I didn't think that you would have died so easily."  
  
"I'm in the flesh Pagan."  
  
Pagan smiled. "I gather your here to see Relena?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"She's in the eastern garden. I'm sure she'll be surprised to see you."  
  
"Thanks Pagan." Heero walked off in the direction of the garden. He had thought that Relena would be in her office. The fact that she wasn't unnerved him. Had she given up politics and pascifism? Heero thought to himself.  
  
"Relena, why don't I go make us some tea?" Noin looked down at Relena, she felt to sorry for her. Relena nodded and Noin walked back inside.  
  
'Why did I care so much anyway? Whenever he did see me, it's was only because he thought that I was in trouble and came to protect me. He stayed for a little while and then disappeared for months. Maybe, I should forget about him completely. Make my final goodbyes and move on with my live. He's never coming back.' She looked down at the diamond ring that rested on her left ring finger.  
  
She looked for a moment and caught a glimpse of a shadowed figure standing at the garden entrance. The figure was masculine, standing in the shadows beneath the garden arch. The man had his hands in his pockets and a casual carefree look about him. He moved slowly from the shadows and into the light, the sun's rays slowly revealing his identity. Relena gasped and stared hard at the man, wondering if she was seeing a mirage.  
  
The young man walked towards her, picking a rose as he walked. Relena quickly took off her engagement ring and placed it in her pocket then folded her hands across her lap. She watched him, her spirit awakening at the sight of her true love. He bent down in front of her on one knee and offered her the white rose. She blushed as she took it from his hand, her fingers brushing against his. She brought it up to her nose to smell it and then brought it down to her chest.  
  
Heero sat down, cross-leggedly in front of her. Relena's smile then vanished and was replaced with anger. The white rose fell to the ground as her hand came up and made contact with Heero's cheek. His head whipped to the side at the impact of her slap. He knew what that was for, and he endured it. He deserved it and he knew so.   
  
The sun shined down upon him, making the fresh blood on his shirt glisten. Relena couldn't help but feel concerned, she still loved him deep down inside. She looked at his wound and then up and into his eyes.  
  
Heero caught her glance. "It's okay. I'm fine. It's just a gunshot wound." Then he spoke in a softer voice. "Like I haven't had one before." Relena remained silent, reading his lips. She understood what he said and nodded.  
  
"How have you been Relena? I-I know that you must hate me after what I did to you. I can understand, believe me I can. I thought it was for the best." She glared at him.  
  
They both thought back to that certain event that involved fire and ashes, and a death. So much changed because of that one happening. Relena's eyes harden and she turned away from him.  
  
"Relena!!" He talked to her conjolingly "I'm sorry,....I thought it was for the best...." He wanted so much to reach out and comfort her. To hold her in his arms. She turned to look at him with an angry fire burning in her eyes. Heero had never seen such a look before in her eyes and it startled him.  
  
"Idiot!!" Noin had walked back up to them unnoticed. She threw a teacup at Heero's head. It smashed and spilled hot tea down his chest. She stomped up to him a pissed off look on her face. She stood before him, her left hand resting on her hip.  
  
"Your such an idiot!! Don't you see that something is wrong with her?" Noin stared hard at Heero.  
  
Heero inched away from Relena and studied her while thinking and examining. After a few long seconds he shook his head. "No, she looks the same to me."  
  
"It's not a difference that is that noticable. Look closer. Have you noticed that since you've been here she hasn't said one word to you?"  
  
Heero studied Relena once more, trying to find her illness, her ailment, her affliction. However, he was unable to detect anything wrong with her. To him, she was still the beautiful girl-woman, that he has always loved. Again, he shook his head. "No, I still don't see anything wrong with her. As for her not talking to me, I thought it was because she's angry with me."  
  
"Well yes, of course shes angry with you. If I was in her place, I wouldn't even be allowing you here right now." Finally, Noin lost all patience with Heero. She yelled at him, "Heero,.....SHE'S DEAF!!! She hasn't heard a single word that you've said to her!!!!!!!!"  
  
Thats it for now readers. I promise that this story will get good. I have a good plot outline for it now. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Should I continue? 


	3. Pain, Sorrow, And Tears

The story goes on.............  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did that I do, but I don't.  
  
WHEN HEAVEN'S ANGELS CRY  
  
BY: KiMitsukai  
  
CHAPTER 3: PAIN, SORROW, AND TEARS  
  
RECAP OF CHAPT. 2: "Relena!!" He talked to her consolingly "I'm sorry,....I thought it was for the best...." He wanted so much to reach out and comfort her. To hold her in his arms. She turned to look at him with an angry fire burning in her eyes. Heero had never seen such a look before in her eyes and it startled him......  
  
......"Your such an idiot!! Don't you see that something is wrong with her?" Noin stared hard at Heero......  
  
....Heero inched away from Relena and studied her while thinking and examining. After a few long seconds he shook his head. "No, she looks the same to me."  
  
"It's not a difference that is that noticeable. Look closer. Have you noticed that since you've been here she hasn't said one word to you?"........  
  
......"Well yes, of course shes angry with you. If I was in her place, I wouldn't even be allowing you here right now." Finally, Noin lost all patience with Heero. She yelled at him, "Heero,.....SHE'S DEAF!!! She hasn't heard a single word that you've said to her!!!!!!!!"  
  
WHEN HEAVEN'S ANGELS CRY  
  
BY: KiMitsukai  
  
CHAPTER 3: PAIN, SORROW, AND TEARS  
  
Heero's mouth dropped open when Noin yelled those words at him. They were like daggers to his heart. Each one piercing his vital organ and making him die every minuet. He stared from Relena to Noin and back to Relena. This news was hard to believe. When did this happen?   
  
He stared at Relena. He reached out to her, but she pulled back. "Relena,..." Heero had never experienced this much emotion at once; it proved overwhelming for him. He wanted so much to embrace her, to whisper in her ear and say that he was sorry, but she wouldn't let him near her. "I'm so sorry..." A tear actually escaped his eye.  
  
When Relena saw this her heart softened a bit. She moved over and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. She whispered in his ear, "I still can not give you forgiveness yet." Heero nodded in understanding. "My heart is still in so much pain."  
  
Heero felt himself withering away. He caused her pain. He felt so horrible to have done this to her. At the time it felt like the right thing to do, but his instincts proved wrong for once. He wished that he could strip her of her agony. Give up his hearing for her to hear again.   
  
He looked up at her, anguish in his eyes. "H-How did you lose your hearing?" He stumbled over his words.  
  
She signed as she spoke from habit. "That day when I believed you to have died in those towering flames." Her eyes began to water. "Every day I wished it was me. I missed you so much! When you disappeared in those hot fires, my heart broke." She sniffled, then remembered that she hadn't answered his question yet. "When that bomb exploded, the impact of the loud noise that it created burst my eardrums. All went silent from then on." Anger then seeped into her tone. "Why did you do that? Why did you make me believe that you had died? It broke my heart!! Dont' you care about anyone but yourself?" Tears poured from her eyes.  
  
"I do care about others! More specifically: YOU! That's why I did that to you! Because I care! No, not care,...because I love you!" She cut him off.  
  
"Then if you love me, why do that to me?"  
  
"Because I knew that if I had stayed with you I would have caused you more suffering. I didn't want to see you in pain. But I see that I actually caused you more agony by trying to protect you. I'm so sorry." He hung his head in shame.   
  
"I was always happy to receive your protection, but every once in a while it wouldn't have hurt you to show me a little more affection."  
  
Heero nodded. "I wasn't very good with showing emotion...for that I am sorry. I am truly sorry." His hand moved to cover his wound. His shirt was soaked with a definable dark crimson liquid. The loss of blood was getting to him, his vision becoming a bit blurred, but his chose to endure his pain as repentance.  
  
In her anger, Relena chose to ignore his injury. "It just frustrated me sometimes, to have you so close, yet so far away."   
  
He couldn't stand hearing anymore so he changed the subject. "What have you been doing over the last couple of years?"  
  
"I live with Millardo now and his wife, Miss Noin." Noin blushed. "Millardo has taken care of me and Miss Noin has become a very good friend of mine. I've attended countless social functions and continued communications with the other gundam pilots, all are doing fine. Duo and Quatre have visited often, also becoming close friends of mine."  
  
Heero interjected. "What about politics and your ideals of pascisifism?"  
  
"I am no longer involved in foreign affairs of politics and world peace. Those ambitions died for me when you no longer seized to exist."  
  
"What? But, that was your life!"  
  
She laughed humorlessly. "No, you were my life. When you died, a part of me died as well. You were my strength, without my strength I had no will to continue in that field."  
  
"It's all my fault."  
  
Relena didn't deny it. "Yes, it is."  
  
A sharp pain shot through Heero's body. He doubled over, clutching his wound to his chest. He felt like the fires of hell were released inside himself. Relena's eyes went wide to see Heero in such a state. She held his trembling body close to hers and whispered soothing words of comfort into his ear while rocking him. Noin ran inside and returned with first aid materials.   
  
It was just a gunshot wound, but it had hit Heero just under his left lung. He needed to let his body heal. Noin gave him some morphine and soon Heero was fast asleep. Relena and Noin treated his wound and then wrapped a bandage around his chest. They sat with him under the shade of the willow tree. Waiting for Heero to wake up so they could move him inside to rest in a soft bed.  
  
"You know he'll never give it time to heal properly." Relena said to Noin.  
  
Noin signed to Relena. "You never know, he did seem to change over the years. He might surprise you."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Heero began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up to gaze at two beautiful angels who rested beside him. He noticed that they were engaged in a conversation. He closed his eyes and pretended to still be asleep so he could eavesdrop a bit.  
  
"He might. He feels so much regret for the things that he's done to you. He might have changed, you have to at least give him a chance."  
  
"I suppose I could try."  
  
"He does love you."  
  
"I know, but I'm not sure that I love him anymore. Besides, I have to answer 'you know who' with my answer to his proposal. I think I might just say yes."  
  
Little did she know that Heero had heard her, and that hearing those words had created more pain for him to endure. He laid there thinking; 'she loves someone else, someone else proposed to her, who is this guy? Who is the bastard that would dare get close to his woman! The endless amount of thoughts flew around in his mind.   
  
"Mm." Heero stirred and moaned a bit to make his awaking known to the girls. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up only to fall back down in pain and lack of energy.   
  
"See, not too different, eh?" Relena said to Noin.   
  
Noin shrugged. "Some habits are hard to break. Even for you." She winked at the younger girl.  
  
"Huh?" Heero tried to sound confused at their conversation when really he had heard the whole thing. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Relena said dismissively. "Okay, time to get you inside to rest, k?"  
  
"Yea, I agree. The last time I ignored a wound, it really caused some troubles for me."  
  
Relena stared at him in disbelief, did he really change? Noin smiled. Noin and Relena supported Heero as they walked him inside and laid him to rest in a giant queen size bed in the guest suite of their palace. Soon after they laid him down he had fallen asleep again.   
  
There was a knock at the door and Millardo walked into the room. "I see it is true that our perfect soldier has returned to us from beyond the grave."  
  
Relena nodded.  
  
"Does his presence make you happy little sister?"  
  
Relena hesitated for a second, but then nodded. "Very much so." 'Maybe he has changed.' She thought.   
  
"Come, talk to me in my study Relena. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you." He exited the room, Relena at his heels. She closed the door softly to leave behind a peaceful sleeping Heero.   
  
Millardo entered his study and walked over to the room's east facing window. He stood, his back to Relena, staring out on the eastern garden. Relena entered and closed the door behind herself. She was uncomfortable at this moment being in her brother's study. He only brought her here to tell her bad news. Or it seemed, news that was only unpleasant for her.   
  
"What is it you have to tell me brother?" She stood by a large office chair that stood opposite Millardo's executive desk.   
  
"Please, sit." Relena sat down at her brother's request.  
  
"Just tell me already."  
  
"Patience, little sister. Have some patience. There is another social function coming up." Relena groaned. "And, I would like for you to attend."  
  
"What? Another one? I am not the social butterfly that I once was Millardo. I will not attend."  
  
He persisted. "It is a charity ball to be more exact. Your presence is required. You will be expected to bring a male guest with you. Choose who you bring carefully."  
  
"I will not need to choose carefully because I will not be going!" She spat the words at her brother.  
  
"You will. Or else I will no longer choose to support you! Are we clear?" Without the support that her brother gave her, she'd be out of house and home. There was no other choice left for her.  
  
"We're clear. When is this ball?"  
  
"Friday night. At Rivendell Castle. The ball starts at 9:00 p.m. Do not be late."  
  
Relena nodded. "Is that all?"  
  
"No, there is one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wear something extravagant, but elegant also." He smiled. Relena smiled and shook her head, that was her brother for you!  
  
She left the room and went back to the garden where she met up with Noin again and they sat on a garden bench surrounded by full blossomed roses. Noin who had always given Relena aid, advice, companionship, and most of all unconditional friendship was there once more to ease the pain of her sister in-law's problems.   
  
"By Friday night, huh?" Noin asked.  
  
Relena nodded. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Who are you going to bring with you? Your past prince or your present prince?"  
  
"This is not a joking matter Noin!"  
  
"I know. I wasn't joking either."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated. Why did Millardo have to spring this on me?"  
  
"He only thinks of your happiness. He doesn't like to see you so lonely."  
  
"Hm...I suppose." She took out her diamond ring and looked at it. The late afternoon's sunshine reflecting in the priceless gem. "To bring my Prospective Husband, or my Prince Charming, or even, to bring my Hero. Why does it have to be so hard to pick?"  
  
"Relena, you shouldn't have to pick. You should be able to know who to bring. I believe that is the real intent your brother has for you."  
  
Inside the palace, in the guest suite, Relena's Prince Charming was fast asleep. Even though Prince Charming knew who his love was, his love didn't yet realize who was her true love. Little did they know that their love was one crossed by the stars.  
  
That's it for now readers! More to come soon! Plz R&R and tell me what you think. Do you all like it so far? Thank you for all your reviews and for future reviews to come. I hope your all enjoying the story. 


End file.
